Un amor prohibido(Adaptación)
by AngiStew
Summary: Summary: Ella es guapa y talentosa, está en los dulces dieciséis y jamás ha besado a nadie. Él es guapo, tiene diecisiete y está al borde de un futuro brillante. Y ahora se han enamorado. Pero el único problema es… que son hermanos.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen **

Edward, de diecisiete años, y Bella, de dieciéis, siempre se han sentido más amigos que hermanos. Juntos han tenido que intervenir por su madre alcohólica y caprichosa para cuidar a sus tres hermanos menores. Como padres de facto de los más pequeños, Edward y Bella han tenido que crecer rápido, y el estrés de sus vidas, y la forma en que se entienden tan completamente, también los ha acercado más de lo que estarían dos hermanos normalmente. Tan cerca, de hecho, que se han enamorado. Su romance clandestino florece rápidamente a un amor profundo y desesperado. Saben que su relación está mal y que posiblemente no puede continuar. Y aun así, no pueden detener lo que se siente tan increíblemente correcto.  
Mientras se inclina hacia un final explosivo y chocante, sólo una cosa es segura: un amor así de devastador no tiene final feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Puedes cerrar_ los _ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver_, pero no _puedes cerrar tu_ corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir.

Anónimo.

Edward

Miro las pequeñas carcasas crujientes y quemadas desparramadas a través de la pintura blanca descascarada de las ventanas. Es difícil creer que estuvieron vivas alguna vez. Me pregunto cómo sería ser aprisionado en una caja de cristal sin aire, horneado lentamente por dos largos meses por el despiadado sol, capaz de ver al exterior, el viento agitando los árboles verdes justo enfrente de ti, lanzarte una y otra vez a la pared invisible que sella herméticamente todo lo que es real y vivo y necesario hasta que finalmente sucumbes: chamuscado, exhausto, abrumado por la imposibilidad de la tarea. ¿En qué punto una mosca deja de intentar escapar a través de una ventana cerrada? ¿Son sus instintos de supervivencia los que la mantienen intentando hasta que es no es físicamente capaz de más? O ¿finalmente aprende después de demasiados choques que no hay manera de salir? ¿En qué punto decides que suficiente es suficiente?  
Alejo mis ojos de las pequeñas carcasas y trato de enfocarme en la masa de ecuaciones cuadráticas en el pizarrón. Una delgada capa de sudor cubre mi piel, atrapando mechones de cabello contra mi frente, pegándose a mi camisa de la escuela. El sol ha estado derramándose a través de las ventanas de tamaño industrial toda la tarde y estoy sentado tontamente ante su total resplandor, medio cegado por sus poderosos rayos. La elevación de la silla plástica se entierra dolorosamente en mi espalda, mientras me siento semi reclinada con una pierna extendida y los talones apoyados en contra de un radiador recargado en la pared.

Los puños de mi camisa cuelgan sueltos alrededor de mis muñecas, manchadas con tinta y mugre. La página vacía me mira, dolorosamente blanca, mientras trabajo en ecuaciones, escribiendo a mano de manera letárgica y apenas legible. El lápiz se desliza y se resbala en mis dedos pegajosos; despego la lengua de mi paladar y trato de tragar. No puedo. He estado sentado así la mayor parte de una hora, pero sé que tratar de encontrar una posición más cómoda es inútil. Demoro demasiado en las sumas, ladeando la punta de mi lápiz de modo que quede pegada al papel y hace un débil sonido de ralladura; si termino demasiado rápido no tendré nada que hacer además de mirar moscas muertas de nuevo. Me duele la cabeza. El aire está pesado, impregnado con la transpiración de 32 adolescentes abarrotando un acalorado salón de clases. Hay un peso sobre mi pecho que me dificulta respirar. Es algo más que este cuarto árido, este aire rancio. El peso descendió el martes, en el momento en que caminé a través de las puertas de la escuela, de vuelta a encarar otro año escolar. La semana no ha terminado y ya siento que he estado aquí toda la eternidad. Entre estas paredes de la escuela, el tiempo fluye como cemento. Nada ha cambiado. La gente aún es la misma: rostros vacíos, sonrisas desafiantes. Mis ojos se deslizan a través de ellos mientras entro a los salones de clases y sus miradas pasan a través de mí. Estoy aquí pero no aquí. Los maestros me anotan en el registro pero ninguno me ve, porque hace tiempo que he perfeccionando el arte de ser invisible.  
Hay una nueva profesora de inglés, la señorita Cope. Alguna joven brillante de Abajo del Todo1: un descomunal cabello rizado agarrado por un pañuelo de arcoíris, piel bronceada y enormes aros de oro en sus orejas. Parece alarmantemente fuera de lugar en una escuela llena de profesores cansados, de mediana edad y de rostros delineados con amargura y decepción. Sin duda alguna, como esta australiana regordeta y alegre, ellos entraron a la profesión llenos de esperanza y vigor, determinados a hacer la diferencia, prestar atención a Gandhi y ser el cambio que quieren ver en el mundo. Ahora, después de décadas de políticas, la burocracia de la escuela y control de masas, la mayoría se ha rendido y están esperando el retiro temprano, con crema pastelera y té en la sala de profesores como punto culminante del día. Pero la nueva profesora no ha tenido el beneficio del tiempo. De hecho, no se ve mucho mayor que algunos de sus pupilos en el salón. Un grupo de chicos hacen estallar una cacofonía de silbidos de admiración hasta que ella se gira para encararlos, mirándolos desdeñosamente hasta que comienzan a parecer incómodos y apartan las miradas. No obstante,  
surge una estampida cuando ella ordena que todos dispongan los escritorios en un semicírculo, y con todos los empujones, juegos de pelea, golpes ruidosos entre  
escritorios y deslizamiento de sillas, tiene suerte de que nadie salga lastimado. A  
pesar del caos, la señorita Cope parece imperturbable; cuando finalmente todos se  
calman, mira alrededor del ralo círculo y sonríe de alegría.  
—Mucho mejor. Ahora puedo verlos a todos apropiadamente y todos pueden  
verme. Espero que arreglen el salón antes de que llegue, y no olviden que los  
escritorios necesitan regresar a sus lugares al término de cada clase. Cualquiera  
que se vaya antes de hacer su parte tomará toda la responsabilidad por toda la  
semana ¿Soy clara? 

Su voz es firme pero parece no tener malicia. Su mirada sugiere que podría tener sentido del humor. Los murmullos y las quejas de los usuales buscapleitos están sorpresivamente en silencio. Entonces anuncia que tomaremos turnos para presentarnos. Después de  
exponer su amor por los viajes, su nuevo perro y su carrera previa de publicidad, se gira a la chica a su derecha.  
Con disimulo, deslizo mi reloj al interior de mi muñeca y enfoco mis ojos sobre los segundos que pasan relampagueantemente. Todo el día he estado esperando esto, el final del periodo, y ahora que está aquí puedo casi escucharlo. Todo el día he estado contando las horas, las clases, hasta esto. Ahora, todo lo que quedan son minutos, y aún parecen interminables. Estoy haciendo la suma en mi cabeza: calculando el número de segundos antes de la última campanada. Con sorpresa me doy cuenta de que Eric, el idiota a mi derecha, está balbuceando algo acerca de astrología de nuevo, casi todos en el salón han volteado. Cuando Eric finalmente cierra la boca acerca de constelaciones estelares, de repente hay silencio. Alzo la vista para encontrar a la señorita Cope mirándome directamente.  
—Paso. —Examino mi uña del dedo pulgar y automáticamente mascullo mi respuesta usual sin levantar la mirada. Pero para mí horror, ella no capta la indicación. ¿No ha leído mi expediente? Aún estaba mirándome.  
—Me temo que pocas actividades en mis clases son opcionales—me informa. Hay risas disimuladas en el grupo de Micke. —Entonces estaremos aquí todo el día.  
—¿No se lo dijeron? Él no habla inglés…  
—O algún otro idioma. —Risas.  
—¡Marciano, quizá!  
La profesora los silencia con una mirada. —Me temo que no es cómo funcionan las cosas en mis clases.  
Le sigue otro largo silencio. Juego nerviosamente con la esquina de mi libreta; los ojos de la clase queman mi cara. El estable tic-tac del reloj de pared se ahoga con el latido de mi corazón.  
—¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome tu nombre?—Su voz se ha suavizado ligeramente.  
Me toma un momento deducir por qué. Entonces me doy cuenta de que mi mano izquierda ha dejado de jugar nerviosamente con mi libreta y ahora está vibrando contra la página vacía. Me apresuro a deslizar mi mano debajo del escritorio, murmuro mi nombre y miro esperanzadoramente a mi vecino. Él se introduce ávidamente en su monólogo sin darle a la profesora tiempo de protestar, pero veo que ella da un paso atrás. Ahora lo sabe. El dolor en mi pecho se desvanece a un dolor mitigado y mis mejillas ardientes se enfrían. El resto de la hora la ocupamos en un animado debate acerca de los méritos de estudiar a  
Shakespeare. La señorita Cope no me invita a participar de nuevo.  
Cuando finalmente suena el último timbre a través del edificio, la clase se disuelve en el caos. Cierro de golpe mi libro de texto, meto mis cosas en mi mochila, me levanto y salgo del salón rápidamente, zambulléndome en la refriega para llegar a tiempo a casa. A lo largo del corredor principal hay alumnos sobreexcitados saliendo en tropel por las puertas, para unirse a la delgada corriente de gente: me chocan y golpean hombros, codos, mochilas y pies… logro llegar a una escalera, luego a la siguiente, y antes de casi cruzar el pasillo principal siento una mano en mi brazo.  
—Masen. Una palabra. —Banner,  
mi tutor— formal.

Siento mis pulmones desinflarse. El profesor de cabello canoso con la cara hueca y arrugada me lleva a un salón vacío, indica un asiento y entonces se encarama incómodamente en la esquina de un escritorio de madera.  
—Edward, estoy seguro de que eres consciente, de que este es un año particularmente importante para ti.  
El nivel A de lectura otra vez. Doy un ligero asentimiento, forzándome a mí mismo a encontrar la mirada de mi tutor.  
—¡También es el comienzo de un nuevo año académico!—anuncia Banner brillantemente, como si necesitara recordarme ese hecho. —Nuevos comienzos. Un nuevo comienzo… Edward, sabemos que no siempre encuentras fáciles las cosas, pero estamos esperando cosas grandiosas de ti en este semestre. Siempre has sido excelente en el trabajo escrito, y eso es maravilloso, pero ahora estás en tu último año y esperamos que nos muestres que eres capaz en otras áreas.  
Otro asentimiento. Una mirada involuntaria hacia la puerta. No estoy seguro de que me guste el rumbo que está tomando la conversación. El señor Banner da un pesado suspiro. — Edward, si quieres entrar en UCL, sabes que es vital que comiences a tomar un papel más activo en clases…  
Asiento de nuevo.  
—¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo aquí?  
Aclaro mi garganta. —Sí.  
—Participación en clases, unirte a discusiones grupales, contribuir a las lecciones, responder de verdad cuando hagan una pregunta, levantar tu mano de tanto en tanto. Es todo lo que pedimos. Tus notas siempre han sido impecables, no hay quejas ahí.  
Silencio.  
Me duele la cabeza otra vez. ¿Cuánto más va a durar?  
—Pareces distraído. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?  
—Sí.  
—Bien. Suerte, tienes un gran potencial y odiaríamos ver que se desperdiciara. Si necesitas ayuda de nuevo, sabes que podemos arreglarlo…  
Siento que el calor sube a mis mejillas. —N-no. Está bien, realmente. Gracias de cualquier manera. —Recojo mi mochila, lanzo la correa sobre mi cabeza y a través de mi pecho y me dirijo a la puerta.  
— Edward —el señor Banner me llama mientras camino. —Solo piénsalo.  
Al fin. Me dirijo hacia Bexham, la escuela rápidamente desaparece detrás de mí. Son casi las cuatro en punto y el sol aún está ardiendo, la brillante luz blanca rebota a los lados de los coches los cuales la reflejan en rayos desarticulados, el calor hace que el alquitrán brille tenuemente. La autopista está llena de tráfico, gases de los tubos de escape, bocinas sonoras, escolares y ruido. He estado esperando este momento desde que la alarma me despertó esta mañana, pero ahora estoy aquí y me siento extrañamente vacío. Es como ser un niño de nuevo, bajar ruidosamente las escaleras para encontrar que Santa se ha olvidado de llenar las calcetas; sólo que Santa, de hecho, está borracho en el sofá en el cuarto frontal, yaciendo comatoso con otros tres amigos. He estado enfocándome tan duro en salir de la escuela que parece que he olvidado qué hacer ahora que he escapado.  
El júbilo que estaba esperando no se materializa y me siento perdido, desnudo, como si hubiera anticipado algo maravilloso y de repente olvidara qué era.  
Caminando por la calle, entretejiendo dentro y fuera de la multitud, trato de pensar en algo, lo que sea, para encontrarlo.  
En un esfuerzo para sacudirme de mi extraño humor, troto a través del agrietado pavimento pasando piedras y basura en la cuneta; la calmante brisa de septiembre levanta el cabello de la nuca de mi cuello, la delgada suela de mis deportivas se mueve silenciosamente sobre el pavimento. Aflojo mi corbata, tirando el nudo hacia el medio de mi pecho y desabrocho los botones superiores de mi camisa. Siempre es bueno estirar mis piernas al final de un largo e insípido día en Belmont; evadir, rozar y saltar sobre la fruta embarrada y los vegetales aplastados que los puestos del mercado dejaron atrás. Giro la esquina entrando al familiar camino estrecho con sus dos hileras de pequeñas casas de ladrillo, estrechándose gradualmente colina arriba. Esta es la calle en la que he vivido los últimos cinco años. Únicamente nos mudamos a la casa de la junta después de que nuestro padre se fue a Australia con su nueva esposa y la manutención de sus hijos se detuvo. Antes, nuestra casa había sido una dilapidada casa rentada en el otro lado de la ciudad, pero en una de las áreas agradables. Nunca fuimos ricos, no con un poeta por padre, pero de alguna manera, las cosas fueron más fáciles de muchas formas. Pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora nuestra casa es el número 62, de Bexham Road; un cubo gris de estuco de dos pisos y tres dormitorios, densamente intercalada en medio de una larga línea de casas, con botellas de refresco y latas de cerveza brotando entre las malas hierbas entre el portón roto y la puerta de un naranja desvaído.

La calle es tan estrecha que los autos, con sus ventanas cerradas o sus guardabarros abollados, tienen que estacionarse con dos ruedas sobre el borde de la acera, haciendo más fácil caminar por el centro de la calle que sobre el pavimento. Pateando una botella de plástico aplastada de la cuneta, la regateo, el golpeteo de mis zapatos y la reja de un plástico roto contra el alquitrán hace eco a mi alrededor, uniéndose pronto una cacofonía: los ladridos de un perro, gritos de niños jugando un partido de fútbol y el reggae bullicioso de una ventana abierta.  
Mi mochila rebota y se sacude contra mis muslos y siento que algo de mi malestar se disipa. Mientras troto, paso a los jugadores de fútbol, una figura familiar pasa a los defensores de la potería e intercambio la botella de plástico por la pelota; fácilmente esquivo a los chicos enfundados en sus grandes camisetas del Arsenal mientras me siguen gritando protestas. El castaño se tira en picado hacia mí: un pequeño castaño con el cabello rizado con hermosos hoyuelos graciosos decorando sus mejillas, la que una vez blanca camisa de la escuela ahora está manchada con mugre y cuelga sobre unos pantalones descocidos. Se las ingenia para adelantarme, corriendo hacia atrás tan rápido como puede, gritando a voz en cuello. 

—A mí Ed, a mí, Ed, ¡Pásamela!

Lo hago con una carcajada, y gritando triunfante, mi hermano de ocho años agarra la pelota y corre hacia sus compañeros, gritando: 

—¡Se la quité, se la quité! ¿Vieron?

Entro con fuerza a la casa relativamente fresca, encorvo mi espalda contra la puerta de enfrente para tranquilizar mi aliento y saco el cabello mojado de mi frente. Enderezándome, me abro camino hacia el corredor, mis pies automáticamente evitan la variedad de blazers descartados, bolsos con libros y zapatos de la escuela tirados en el estrecho corredor. Encuentro a Nessie en la cocina el sobre mostrador, tratando de alcanzar una caja de Cheerios de la alacena. Se congela cuando me ve, con una mano en la caja y sus ojos chocolate abiertos con culpa debajo de su fleco. 

—¡Bella olvidó mi merienda de hoy!

Me abalanzo hacia ella con un gruñido, la agarro de la cintura con un brazo y la balanceo de arriba abajo mientras ella grita con una mezcla de terror y deleite, con su largo cabello castaño cobrizo desplegándose debajo de ella. Entonces la dejo sin ceremonia sobre una silla de la cocina y bajo de un golpe la caja de cereales, la botella de leche, un tazón y una cuchara. 

—Mitad del tazón, no más—le advierto levantando un dedo. —Cenaremos temprano esta noche; tengo toneladas de tarea que hacer.

—¿Cuándo?—Nessie suena poco convencida, esparciendo aros cubiertos de azúcar a través de la mesa barata de roble que es la pieza central de nuestra desordenada cocina. A pesar del revisado juego de "Reglas de la Casa" que Bella pegó en la puerta del refrigerador, es claro que Emmett no ha tocado los cubos de basura rebosantes en días, Alec ni siquiera ha comenzado a lavar los platos del desayuno apilados en el fregadero y Nessie, una vez más, ha perdido su escoba miniatura y sólo ha tenido éxito en agregar migajas a las que ya hay en el piso. 

—¿Dónde está mamá?—pregunto.

—Alistándose.

Vacío mis pulmones con un suspiro y dejo la cocina, subiendo las estrechas escaleras de madera de dos en dos, ignorando el saludo de mamá, busco a la única persona con la que me gustaba hablar, pero cuando noto la puerta de madera abierta de su cuarto vacío, recuerdo que está atorada en alguna cosa después de la escuela y mi pecho se desinfla. En lugar de eso, regreso al familiar sonido de Magic FM tocando música ruidosa a través de la puerta abierta del baño.  
Mi madre está inclinada sobre el lavabo hacia el espejo embarrado y roto, dando los toques finales a su máscara de pestañas y sacando hilos invisibles del frente de su ajustado vestido plateado. El aire está cargado con el olor del fijador para cabello y perfume. Cuando me ve aparecer tras su reflejo, sus brillantes labios pintados se alzan y se abren en una sonrisa de aparente deleite. 

—¡Hola, niño bonito!

Le baja el volumen a la radio, se gira para encararme y me extiende un brazo para un beso. Sin moverme de la entrada, beso el aire, un involuntario ceño fruncido delineado entre mis cejas. Ella comienza a reír.  
—¡Mírate, de regreso al uniforme y casi tan desaliñado como los chicos! Necesitas un corte de pelo, dulzura. Oh querido, ¿Qué es esa apariencia atormentada?  
Me recargo en el marco de la puerta, arrastrando mi blazer por el suelo. 

—Es la tercera vez esta semana, mamá—protesto cansadamente.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo perderme esto. ¡ Phils finalmente firmó el contrato para el nuevo restaurante y quiere que salgamos a celebrar!— Abre su boca en una exclamación de deleite y cuando mi expresión no se derrite, cambia velozmente el tema.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?  
Pongo una sonrisa cansada. —Grandioso, mamá. Como siempre.  
—¡Maravilloso!— exclama, eligiendo ignorar el sarcasmo en mi voz. Si hay una cosa en que mi madre sobresale, es en cuidar sus propios asuntos. —Sólo un año ahora… ni eso, y serás libre de la escuela y de todas esas tonterías. —Su sonrisa se amplía. —¡Tan pronto cumplas dieciocho por fin serás realmente el hombre de la casa!  
Inclino mi cabeza contra la puerta. "El hombre de la casa". Ha estado llamándome así desde que tenía doce, desde que papá se fue. Volteándose hacia el espejo, junta sus senos debajo del vestido de escote bajo.  
—¿Cómo luzco? Hoy me pagaron y me fui de compras. —Me da una mirada traviesa como si fuéramos conspiradores en su pequeña extravagancia. —Mira esas sandalias doradas, ¿no están ahí cariño?  
Soy incapaz de regresar la sonrisa. Me pregunto cuánto se ha gastado ya del sueldo del mes. La terapia de compras ha sido su adicción por años. Mamá se aferra desesperadamente a su juventud, al tiempo en que su belleza giraba cabezas en la calle; pero su apariencia está desapareciendo rápidamente, su cara se avejentó prematuramente por años de vida dura. 

—Luces bien—respondo robóticamente.

Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco. —Edward, vamos, no seas así, necesito tu ayuda esta noche. Phils va a llevarme a un lugar realmente especial, ya sabes, ¿el lugar recién abierto en Stratton Road frente al cine? 

—Ok, ok. Está bien, diviértete.

Con un considerable esfuerzo, borro el ceño fruncido y me las ingenio para mantener el resentimiento fuera de mi voz. No hay nada particularmente malo con Phils. De la larga retahíla de hombres con los que mi madre ha estado involucrada desde que mi papá se fue con una de sus colegas, Phils ha sido el más inofensivo.  
Es nueve años menor que ella y el propietario del restaurante donde ella trabaja como jefa de meseras. Actualmente, está separado de su esposa. Pero como cada ligue de mamá, él parece poseer el mismo extraño poder que todos los hombres tienen sobre ella, la habilidad de transformarla en una chica nerviosa, coqueta y aduladora, desesperada por gastar cada centavo duramente ganado en regalos innecesarios para su "hombre" y en vestimenta muy ajustada y reveladora. Esta noche son casi las cinco en punto y su cara ya brilla con anticipación mientras se rejuvenece para esta cena, sin duda, habiendo pasado la última hora preocupándose sobre qué usar. Echando hacia atrás su reciente permanente rubia, ahora está experimentando con algún peinado exótico y me pide rápidamente el collar de diamantes falso (un regalo de Phils) que ella jura que es real. Su curvilínea figura se ajusta a un vestido que su hija de dieciséis años no se pondría ni muerta, y el comentario "una vieja vestida de jovencita" regularmente oído de nuestros vecinos de los jardines de enfrente, hace eco en mis oídos.  
Cierro la puerta de mi dormitorio tras de mí y me inclino contra ella por unos momentos, disfrutando este pequeño pedazo de alfombra que es mío. No solía ser un dormitorio, solo una pequeña bodega con una escasa ventana, pero me las arreglé para apretujar una cama plegable aquí hace tres años cuando me di cuenta de que compartir litera con hermanos tiene serios inconvenientes. Es uno de los pocos lugares donde puedo estar completamente solo: sin compañeros con ojos conocedores y sonrisas burlonas; sin maestros disparándome preguntas; sin gritos, ni cuerpos apretujados. Y hay un pequeño oasis de tiempo antes de que nuestra madre salga a su cita y la cena esté en camino y las peleas cobre comida, tarea y hora de dormir comiencen.  
Dejo caer mi mochila y mi blazer al piso, me saco los zapatos de una patada y me siento en la cama con la espalda en la pared y las rodillas dobladas en frente de mí. Mi espacio generalmente ordenado evidencia todos los signos frenéticos de una alarma a prueba de dormilones: reloj tumbado en el piso, cama sin hacer, silla cubierta con ropa descartada, piso con libros y papeles tirados, que se han desparramado de las pilas en mi escritorio. Las paredes descascaradas están desnudas excepto por una pequeña fotografía instantánea de nosotros siete, tomada durante nuestras vacaciones anuales en Blackpool, dos meses antes de que papá se fuera. Nessie aún era una bebé, está sobre el regazo de mamá, la cara de Emmett esta embarrada con helado de chocolate, Alec está colgando a un lado de una banca, y Bella está tratando de jalarlo del respaldo. Las únicas caras visibles son las de papá y la mía: tenemos nuestros brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro, sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara. Rara vez veo esa foto, a pesar de haberla rescatado de la hoguera de mamá. Pero me gusta la sensación de tenerla cerca, un recordatorio de que aquellos tiempos más felices no fueron simplemente un fragmento de mi imaginación.

Oh disculpen por no actualizar tan rápido, pero prometo que este Martes subiré el segundo capítulo (:

Espero que lo disfruten bye bye nos leemos el Martes (:


End file.
